Generally, radio frequency (RF) circuits operate based on a reference clock signal. In an example, a clock generator generates a reference clock signal of a relatively low frequency, such as in the order of 20 MHz, and provides the reference clock signal to a transceiver that transmits/receives radio frequency signal. The transceiver includes a phase locked loop that generates an RF carrier signal of much higher frequency, such as in the order of 1 GHz and the like, based on the reference clock signal.